


融花之火

by Lanflame



Series: 圆形废墟 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 一场在热带没头没尾的相遇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 绮礼年幼，随父亲去了遥远的异地。





	融花之火

**Author's Note:**

> 【热带风情的旅行

 

 

绮礼年幼，随父亲去了遥远的异地；这是早在原罪之先就已存在的天堂，大股大股的雨水从叶片流落，晶莹古久的回忆气息仍旧萦荡呼扯，只是因为雨季而陷入不可救药的孤独、恍惚和迷狂。它们湿润得仿佛在吞下约拿的鱼腹底，气味馥郁灼痛，悲哀沉默，雨季里盈汀又昏眩，宣布时间将再次在这片土地上被风吹皱。一枚又一枚枝条沁满光荫，令太阳泼浪破碎，慈悲发绿，于是婆娑茎身摇热不断，允诺直至最终审判踏平和垂死，令它们再现受造的时刻。

那时露出的石头已显出光滑永恒，毒木里也有《圣经》，也有奥利金，那里就是永恒，时间像宝石光滑沉重，两岸呼炙惊人，巨大的黑蜘蛛冰冷敏捷。玫瑰雨在午后降下，玫色绵绵，气氛于每日黎明前准时消散。他们拿刀斩碎长如蛇茎的香豌豆和九重葛，并在刀尖和流逝了黄昏的椰豆里隐隐闻到了第二天的玫瑰气味。这就像是原罪之先的天堂，如此响亮而洁净，天鹅与百合充满迷雾，混沌浓熟地在湖上的炎热中疯狂。光滑蛛网上的露珠玫瑰有沉重般黎明或黄昏的地狱眼眸，冷酷沉默地初次窥探中金黄的蝾螈与猩红的野百合组合，也许该来点冰香肠，一叶的花永恒地炫艳悲哀，火种汗水津漫，沌沌而逝。这近乎超出语言描述，记载的书籍如同遍布了符咒写就，神父的手指拂过千百次，也不能让圣痕浸入表面分寸。这馥郁垂死的异处，石榴酱中的暮色，椰子侧是鸽子和面包屑纹路，璃正到时，种子总在诞生，一只蝴蝶却身首异处。乌云总被泠亮灼透，它的眼睛拆成了地狱，他所有的同行们都撤下，唯有正直、不渝的神父留下，决心直视着，装满干草的大车肥润如百合花，被窃、乌黑的琥珀如凶眼花蛊，在馥郁垂死之处，在狂热欲昏的层层呼喊，璃正闭上眼，露出一个绮礼从来未曾知晓的释然笑容。

 “我们留下，绮礼。”

太阳是蚁聚的佳肴美羹、芭蕉和蜗牛之镜的莽莽信仰之婴儿。也许慈悲、神圣、却苍白狭窄，那扇窄门在绮礼面前关上。一条肥腻的虫子，天鹅绒似的碧蓝、透绿、赤裸，火山灰绿如油泥，殷红如琥珀震颤，踩上去发了串铃和骨笛的奇异声响。雨季总是不停，他的骨头被孤独的迷宫充满。棕榈、梦游的萤火，灵恩永远溃热，诺斯替和孟他努咯咯沉重，像群被抛入神秘的朽船。

也许不止。他和父亲在栗树下喝咖啡，软黄的月亮滴下游虫和萤火，紫罗兰的香汁拂上虬干，用母菊浸剂龙骨金黄，能将头发变得铜绿。那扇门扉被曼荼罗剪得细碎缤纷，赤道之蛇苍翠精致，群鸦齐飞，光阴盈蛮，多年来，那声音总是甜蜜。绮礼在月亮似火山灰的夜用芦草团洗去炙伤，盯着雨河中的大鱼，鹦鹉染成一百种颜色记录梦境，他终于知晓：自己已经忘却了时间。

太阳石和圣徒是布满符号的沉默，灵魂损耗如阴影，趔趄却如麦芽墟云，马黛茶的时间乳房高耸，枝藤亵渎嗥叫的桥，树叶、胡狼和灰烬膏过每天的火。这如此寻觅的面具，世界如重瓣的骨骼安魂炽热，绮礼却听到大海的惊恐。透蓝、碧绿、泥草和彗星。就在这些他从不认识的美物之后，草莓味天平的目光有如庙宇，盐雕着了火，油橄榄树在喧嚣的死井。一个孩子。他看到了什么？黑暗的瀑布，惊愕的成熟水果，游鱼萤火。

他什么也没看见。

隔天他在贫血的棕榈树做的屋顶下清醒，月光被蟒蛇液弄得伤痕黏凉，兔子耳朵薄如玉米叶，正正是太阳下的遗迹。他嘴里好像噙着火炭，窒息在梦话中，浓绿的荒漠咕嘟如龙舌兰和豹。琉璃球似的雨珠是珊瑚虫和生鬼，晨曦暗褐又熏黑，掩得梦游暗绿和甜烂，在这红树枝似的俘虏。璃正闯进来，犹豫了好一会儿，还是说：“我们一起——”绮礼站起来：扁桃和木薯和撒上蜂蜜汁的燧石、香蕉，苦杏仁的味道和干瘪的芒果尖，有大戟花的香气。盛开的丝兰又尖又细，灰杜鹃和椰子芯，他们站在兀鹰与黝黑膻气之上，圣银色密雨般熠熠发光，一个粉色月亮的空皮囊堪堪消散，一只血腥的眼睛带着巨大的惊恐的表情从火焰中升起，大地从天上俯下了巨脸，爬满黄色兔子的死寂月亮与火蜂鸟、软棉花和马，玫瑰天竺味：鬼针草果子，圣烛节的美酒、甜玉米饼还有茶叶，尘世悬得这样深，把他拽到光辉遍地的世界，危险的、隐秘的、从原罪遗传下来的缺陷，树枝、胡狼和灰烬膏过的火，簌簌香草汩流沌灭，棕榈夏叶和圆满桔子，复活了、奔逃了、歌唱着，溪流深红的舌头变作胸骨或花蕾，钟遮暗雪，影子灌满月亮。“很危险。”绮礼抬头看，雨珠和生鬼下落中，断断续续呆板的电报在敲，鹿火金晃。

羔羊在大地奔逃，浸满了血。“这是最后一次了，绮礼。”璃正温柔地笑笑，低头看向孩子，“你去栗子树下吧。”

“父亲？”

“去吧。”

没有余地。他在父亲温柔坚定的眼中，渐渐缩小，消逝栗子树的阴影中。丝绸、百合、甜菠萝的清香。他在终点回头看去，番木瓜树湿漉，粉红的月亮已经吞噬巨脸。多么惊心动魄的景象啊，绮礼的眼前却只是芒漠。听说这座雨林里的疯癫的又是人又是兽，湿木头裹着滑腻的毛皮，划着山洞涩绿般的伤痕。白茉莉般的细腻的鱼鳞搅动茴香叶，拿时间去诅咒纯种的人类；馨香的、春浓的盐石，肚脐瑕谪，吐生出树。梢头有藤条般的餍火，洑影荡澹，扶疏在舌上黯涩的苇叶，拦路鸟和死神，蜜色的夜破碎，蛀空穿透混沌的镜子，杜鹃单沉扑棱着坠下。绮礼凝住。花瓣滚促明亮，乌蓝深邃。

“是你吧？”

“你在说什么呀？”

“是你。”

“啊……是啊。”笑声溜来溜去，“你要拿我怎么办？”

月亮泛紫。蕉叶或蕉枝鲜厉摇撼，肥大皴裂，仿佛生了锈。绮礼转身，脚下的血污露出雾气般璀璨。

“我们等了三个月。”

“你昨天看见我了。”那孩子指责道。

白昼匍匐着，好像木囚笼，盐火蓬松，露出膏过的赤眼。他来时的路已消逝不见。

“你会杀了我么？”绮礼抬头问。

那孩子的适意一瞬间戛止，他在树枝上向下俯视着绮礼，像婴儿指甲般鲜嫩的玻璃球淹死在黄昏。数不清丝兰叶，圣像和月光花，血红色宝石的笑声纷纷滚落。

绮礼皱眉，他不知晓为什么。

 “绮礼啊，你很尊敬你的父亲。”

他折下一只加锡弥罗果，抛在绮礼脚下，鲜花玲珑地无故，逃之夭夭地咬泻。绮礼后退一步，没有余地，露火泽蕤。

什么东西刺进他柔嫩的孤独。光芒的小溪是银蜜色，把他思想的头颅打碎。他的舌尖尝到无花果和银针，“你不知道我有多无聊；也罢，为了今后的我嘛。” 时间番红花色的乳房，令他睁不开眼；月亮穿空而行，泥土容纳与愉悦，死者的骨荧轻若游丝，露水淹死在黄昏。灵恩永远溃热，月光花的脸颊在空荡的、干涸的谷底虚空。月光污浊失灵地照进牙齿。丝兰叶清明流净，两只羽毛苍凉干瘦。番石榴和芒果，刺瓜和香根菊。指甲上的阴影像蛛网咬开。吞进肚子里的污血清泉似奶白。西番莲和蜂蜜中咬泻出思想的残渣，震耳欲聋的碧绿，如囚徒的嗓音在颤抖航行，混沌浓熟中日光孤寂。空气并不像蜂蜜一样凝绸甜美，距离近到他可以身受；那孩子的突然临近让他像雪松平白的斜影在囚徒的嗓音上颤抖航行，茉莉与灰泥泫然逃坠，惺忪晶莹，黧黑鹅黄是饱满的金色阵雨，时间被樱桃青烟浆过，烈日刺入他柔嫩的孤寂。蓝桉的华尔兹和芸香错乱，熟识的梦境消散。“看见了，却没看见。”那孩子曼长地歌念着，远远的，像纷纶咬泻的银蜜。空气中乱落的泠汀，绮礼奇怪地听着，这多年后才像会对他降下的审判，这或许才原来他所见世界的真正模样，此刻却在淼要艳异中提前远远地、向他宣演，当他还在做梦的时候。茉莉和灰泥，月桂和盐雕。远远地有沸腾的祷祝，射下牛虻般冷峭的光斑，鸢尾灼热，番荔枝和霞火赤露脊背，日光浮起孤寂似泡沫。雨林张开了深渊底，原罪之先的天堂。他看清一对竖瞳，熟透了，像响尾蛇击水，飓风回荡痛苦，也许是他的，他后退，破碎的石黯淡燃烧。他捂住心口。似乎为多年后的自己提前捂住。那喜悦、欣喜、或者恐惧。永恒或石榴的骨头，玛瑙寂静落入。他不知是欣喜、还是阴影、或者赤裸的贪婪的震颤，隐隐感觉到的，即将生机蓬勃的诅咒。那已使他闭眼。

“瞎子。”那孩子轻轻说。绮礼却听不出多少恶意，天空的心脏被雨燕生辉地注满绿色。

“我……”

种子残酷而平静，刺入他的身体。浪花在嚎叫，在原罪之先的天堂。

在倒地前，他听见一声冷叹。

“好美。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜欢对人类彬彬有礼貌的幼闪在绮礼面前露出微微冷酷的样子（或许是本相


End file.
